


flavored kisses

by sur (reclist)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, House Party, M/M, puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: “So, what are you gonna do about it?”Hanbin smiles. He glances up to Jiwon’s eyes, and finds them locked on him. “This,” Hanbin says, and he leans forward to catch Jiwon’s lower lip between his teeth.Hanbin almost burps into Jiwon’s mouth, but he’s quick to stop himself.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	flavored kisses

**Author's Note:**

> if u have emetophobia don't read this lmao. this is all [rox](https://twitter.com/IovenfaIIsecret)'s fault

Hanbin has had five drinks too many.

The world is spinning, it feels like he’s walking on a cloud, and everything he sees makes him laugh.

He sips on his screwdriver as he looks for Jiwon in the sea of people.

The house is filled with people Hanbin doesn’t know, but that’s not surprising since he only has like three friends, and he’s been trying to fuck one of them.

Finally he spots Jiwon sitting on a couch, chatting with some friends.

Hanbin is too drunk to give any shits. “Jiwon,” he calls to him.

Jiwon looks at him and goes, “Hey, Hanbin!”

“Dance with me,” Hanbin says as he offers him his hand.

Jiwon doesn’t waste a second, and off they go to dance surrounded by people they don’t know.

Hanbin presses close to him, using dancing as an excuse, and using their proximity to excuse his bad dancing.

“You okay?” Jiwon asks.

Hanbin just keeps staring at Jiwon’s lips. “Better now that I’m with you.”

Jiwon giggles, looking fondly at Hanbin, then staring at his lips too. “So, what are you gonna do about it?”

Hanbin smiles. He glances up to Jiwon’s eyes, and finds them locked on him. “This,” Hanbin says, and he leans forward to catch Jiwon’s lower lip between his teeth.

Hanbin almost burps into Jiwon’s mouth, but he’s quick to stop himself.

Instead, Hanbin gags, and his reflexes aren’t quick enough to pull away. Jiwon’s lips are ridiculously soft.

Without being able to pull away, Hanbin retches, and he unlocks his lips from Jiwon’s in favor of opening his mouth wide, bile and noodles and just pure puke coming out of his mouth, most of it landing in Jiwon’s mouth, lips and chin.

Hanbin is too busy puking the rest of it on the floor to check on Jiwon.

Once it stops, he doesn’t dare look up. Jiwon seems to be standing still, if Hanbin’s sight of his feet are anything to go by.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Jiwon says as he walks away.

Hanbin curls into a ball on the floor and waits for God to kill him and spare him the misery.

Half an hour later Hanbin is sitting in the curve, sipping on a water bottle, praying for the Earth to swallow him whole.

There’s the sounds of steps behind him, but Hanbin assumes it’s just another person going home.

Until they sit next to him, and Hanbin sees it’s Jiwon.

"You really know how to kiss, huh?" Jiwon says.

Hanbin just buries his head in his hands and swears to never drink again.


End file.
